Pillow Talk
by Dr.Badass
Summary: What happens at the end of 3x08 when Damon is in Elena's bed after their pillow talk...
1. Chapter 1

"Can I tell you the rest in the morning?" Elena mumbled sleepily as she snuggled her face into her pillow.

Damon sighed and smiled. "Sure." He replied softly. He watched as she fell asleep, it was almost immediate. She was clearly exhausted and Damon's heart ached as he thought of the pain Elena was going through, with Stefan and Klaus and not to mention Jenna. He watched her for a while; she looked peaceful and relaxed something he'd not seen on her face for a while.

Damon knew he should go but he couldn't seem to drag himself away from her. He felt like he was somehow protecting her by staying and besides she hadn't actually told him to leave and get out of her bed… who was he kidding? Elena would be mad if he stayed the night… Just five more minutes he told himself.

When five minutes had been and gone three times over Damon decided he should go. Just as he rolled away she spoke.

"Damon." She mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he said quietly, rolling over to face her again, but he found she was still asleep.

"Damon…" she mumbled again sounding flustered, kicking she sheets off her.

If his heart had been beating it would surely be racing right now. Elena was dreaming about him! He settled down beside her again and resumed his observation.

She seemed a little restless now, her head was shaking a little and she was mumbling. Damon tried to understand and make sense of it but she wasn't making a lot clear. He lay flat on his back, just listening.

"Please." She said as she rolled over, her head resting on his chest, right leg thrown over his hip.

She snuggled into him and instantly seemed to settle, silence resumed except for her constant breathing. Damon was frozen in place, he didn't dare move. Why did he not leave before now? He could kick himself. He couldn't move without wakening her. Damon tried not to think about the way she was wrapped around him, he was already feeling his jeans tightening.

All was silent for the next hour and then she stirred.

"Please…" she said urgently making Damon jump. "No, not him!" she gripped his arm tightly, her body grinding into his on the most unfortunate place. He tried to ignore the glorious friction but his cock had other ideas.

"No, not Damon…not him, please!" she cried, half sobbing.

Damon was stunned, she was dreaming about him in danger. She wanted to save him.

"Damon! No, no, no….NO!" Elena jumped awake with a loud gasp. She scrambled away from him and clicked on the light, her wet eyes looking scared as they adjusted to the light. Her chest was heaving.

"Damon…" she sobbed. "I..I thought…" she broke down completely. Damon was shocked at the scene before him; he was lost for what to do.

"Elena…" he began but before he got the chance to say another word she threw herself at him. Her arms closed around his neck, her face buried into his neck, her legs on each side of him, straddling his waist.

"Shh. It's okay, you were dreaming…" he said putting his arms around her for the first time, needing to comfort her. She tried to calm herself as his hands rubbed her back soothingly.

"I thought I'd lost you." She said weakly. "You _promised_ you'd never leave me…"

"It was just a dream." Damon whispered

"It was so real." She said in a hushed voice.

She drew back to look at his face. "I can't lose you, Damon. I _Can't_…"

"You haven't…You're not going to…" he said placing his hands on her face and using his thumb to brush away her tears.

Elena was still shaking lightly, she held onto him tightly "Promise me, Damon…"

"I promise." He said clearly, boring his eyes into hers. "It was just a bad-"

She cut his words off when she kissed him. Quickly she crushed her lips over his then drew back.

"…dream…" Damon finished his sentence sounding rather dazed.

They both sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. Elena still clutching at his neck, his hands on her waist.

Elena was the first to speak "I'm sorry." She said sounding mortified, she pulled away from him but Damon caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. This time he moved in and kissed her sweetly on the lips. He drew back the tiniest bit but then they both moved forward and united their lips.

This kiss was not sweet. It was borderline desperate and Damon wasn't positive who's hands were who's as they desperately grabbed at each other.

Somehow he was now on top of her and she was pulling his top off. He kissed her neck and up her jaw but he drew away with a hiss of pleasure when her hand slid between their bodies. She roughly rubbed his massive bulge through his jeans.

He needed her now. He also knew this was madness and that she was still in love with Stefan but this had already gone too far… Damon rolled her onto her back and moved on his knees between her legs moved his hands and yanked down his zipper…

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Elena's heart was pounding as Damon rolled their bodies over. She didn't know what had come over her so suddenly but she desperately wanted him. Needed him. She knew she still cared for Stefan but she needed to show Damon how much she needed him, how much she cared for him...how she felt about him. She couldn't pretend anymore.

Her thoughts were muddled as she felt his lips moving on her neck. Her hands felt for the hem of his tee shirt and she pulled it up and over his head, he lifted his arms and she tugged it off and tossed it on the floor. Damon had resumed his assault on her neck and now kissed and nipped at her Jaw. She boldly moved her hand between their bodies and palmed his erection thorough his jeans. Her stomach filled with butterflies at the hiss he made. Her actions seemed to spur Damon on and he was nudging her legs apart with his knee. Damon yanked his zipper down and Elena's hands fumbled with his belt buckle, when she opened it Damon wasted no time in yanking her pj bottoms down, she kicked them off with her feet and them removed her red vest. Finally Damon was as naked as she was and she marveled at the feeling of his skin on hers. His eyes were adoring as he drank in her form and she matched his, her eyes lingering on his flat stomach and his _very _impressive package.

Elena pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again. She felt his hand graze her butt and he lifted her thigh up around his hip. She gasped into his mouth at the electric shock of pleasure as he pushed into her.

Damon began moving fast and hard, it wasn't exactly romantic but that's not what either of them needed right now. Her head suddenly remembered Bree's words in Georgia about Damon being good in the sack; she wasn't exaggerating. All Elena could do was lock her legs around him and hold on for dear life as he fucked her into ecstasy.

Damon's mouth latched onto one of her erect nipples and he sucked and she moaned loudly. She knew Jeremy and Alaric were asleep just rooms away but she couldn't help herself.

"Oh Damon!" she gasped as he thrust his stiff cock harder into her, her eyes rolled back in her head. The overpowering waves of pleasure were crashing further and further through her body and finally they burst and flowed from her. Her orgasm was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before and Damon had to close his mouth over hers to stop her screaming the house down. Her convulsions were too much for him and he followed soon after, cuming deep inside her. Elena pushed her tongue fiercely against his until the both came down and then their kiss turned sloppy and slow and far too serious for post sex. Damon was an amazing kisser; Elena was mesmerized by the way his lips were moving with hers and the way they were making her feel. It was like Damon was confessing all his innermost secrets with her through this kiss and it made her feel both glorious and afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

It was light when Damon awoke. He opened his eyes and it took him a few seconds to remember where he was. He looked at Elena beside him, her perfect naked form half covered by her bed sheet. Her arm was thrown across his thigh. Damon frowned, instead of triumph it was guilt that flowed through his body. What had he done? He'd let his guard down with her. He'd done things with her he'd dreamt of but things he promised himself he wouldn't do with her because he didn't deserve her.

"Elena." He whispered as he shook her gently. "Wake up."

Her eyes jumped open and she looked shocked for a second until last night's events came back to her.

"Hi." She said her voice a little awkward

"Hey." Damon said as he looked for his boxers "We should get dressed. Jeremy or Ric could come in anytime."

"Oh." Elena said "Good idea." She carefully covered her nakedness with the sheets and Damon tried not to roll his eyes, it was a little late to be bashful he thought.

They dressed quickly in silence. Damon cleared his throat as he pulled his boots on.

"So…last night..." He began

"It was amazing." Elena said gently

"It was?" his eyebrows shot up.

Elena smiled "What did you think I'd kick you out and say I regretted it?"

Damon shrugged "Kind of." He said

"Well I don't Damon." Elena said quietly, looking at her feet. "Do you?"

Damon hesitated and Elena blinked rapidly. "What? I thought it's what you wanted? I thought you _loved_ me…?" she said trying not to sound so hurt.

Damon cringed, he'd hurt her feelings. "Elena…you know how I feel about you."

"Then what's wrong?" she said sounding weary

"I…" Damon began "…I didn't mean to do _that_ with you, Elena. I know I took advantage of you…I don't want to be an asshole about it…I-"

"You didn't take advantage, Damon." Elena said "I wanted you."

A glimmer of hope flared in his chest. "But Stefan…"

Elena sat down on her bed. "It's over, Damon. Stefan's gone…"

"He's not." Damon said sadly "He's my brother and he's still in there."

"Well…What are we going to do?" Elena said

"I don't know." Damon confessed "I can't forget this happened…"

"Me either." Elena said "Why do we have to forget?"

"I've never been in a real relationship in my life." Damon said as his answer

"I do know that." Elena said, not accepting this answer.

"What you said last night…I can't lose you either, Elena." Damon said softly, sitting on the bed beside her.

"How do you know you'll lose me, Damon?" Elena said in a hard tone, taking his hand in hers.

"I will." He said "I'd hurt you. Somehow." He pulled his hand from hers.

Elena rubbed her watering eyes and Damon's will crumbled. He reached across and kissed her.

He broke away from her. "I do love you, Elena."

He watched her nod, a tear escaping from her eye. "I know."

Damon left her there on the bed. Somehow he knew deep, deep inside even under the pain that this was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

Elena opened the door to the boarding house and walked in. She found Damon on the couch in the living area.

"Hey, I got your message, what's up?" she said

Damon took a sip of his drink before he answered "Nothing's wrong…" he said shrugging

"So what's with the cryptic message?" she said confused

"I just thought that it would be a good way to break the ice is all." Damon said

"Break the ice. Right." Elena said as she sat down

"You know what I mean, Elena." Damon explained "We didn't talk at all yesterday. Name the last day you can honestly remember us having no contact…not even a text?"

Elena sighed as she considered this "I honestly don't know."

"You see?" Damon went on "The longer we leave it the harder it will be to get over."

Elena smiled "Damon Salvatore, you're getting wise…"

"It was bound to happen." Damon smirked

"No, really…" Elena said seriously "It was really good of you to make the first move like that. I'm not so sure that I would have."

Damon frowned "Really. How long exactly where you planning on avoiding me?"

"Just a few weeks. Or a year." Elena said

"Be serious." Damon said in a low tone "Were you really going to ignore me?"

Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat and said nothing.

"Wow." Damon said before he downed the rest of his bourbon "Nice."

"Damon." Elena groaned. "Please don't"

"What?" he snapped "Don't be pissed? Well I'm afraid I can't do that, Elena."

"I was embarrassed, Damon. Correction- I AM embarrassed." She snapped

"Why? What for?" he said in a dead tone

"Because…you know why." She said

"No. I don't." he said sharply

"Because you pretty much rejected me!" she shouted, her face red

Damon set his empty glass down. "Is that what you think?" he said in a surprised tone.

Elena crossed her arms over her middle. "Don't play dumb, Damon."

"Elena." Damon said seriously "I'm sorry that you think that, but I didn't reject you."

"Well what was that then, if not rejection?" she asked

"I was saving you!" he snapped

"Saving me? Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped back "From what?"

"From me!" he said jumping up in anger "I was saving you from me."

Elena processed the words for a second. When she was calm she stood up too.

"Damon." She said lost for words "that's ridiculous. I wanted to be with you…"

"I hurt everyone I care about Elena. It's what I do. I've hurt you so many times already." Damon replied

"Yeah, and I've forgiven you." She added "You're being unfair to both of us."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway." Damon said "This isn't happening." He motioned between them. "I love you enough to stay away."

"And do I get a say in this?" Elena said angrily "Because believe it or not Damon what happened between us really meant something to me."

"It meant everything to me too, Elena." Damon said in a strained voice "Let's leave it like that. When it actually meant something and was good, before we ruin it and you end up hating me."

"I could never hate you, Damon." Elena said "trust me, I've tried, doesn't work."

He smiled sadly. "Are we okay? Can we just get back to being us? No more silence?"

"No more silence." She promised "It _was_ only one day by the way."

"I know." He said "But it was too long."

Elena nodded. "You know, I _was_ going to ask you to go to homecoming with me…"

Damon blinked. "Homecoming, really?"

Elena nodded "We can go…as friends?"

Damon cringed "I can't…I have somewhere to be…."

"Oh okay." Elena said, trying not to look or sound hurt. "That's fine. Matt said about going together anyway."

Damon choked "Donavan?"

"Yeah. How many 'Matt's do we know?" Elena answered

"You _can't_ go with him!" Damon said loudly "He's a mashmallow!"

"He's not!" Elena said angrily

"He's an idiot." Damon muttered

"He is not." Elena snapped moving closer to him "Grow up Damon."

"Elena, Matt Donavan is mashed potatoes. You cannot be serious about going with him, please…"

"You can't do that!" Elena yelled moving right in front of him, she was in his face "You can't."

Damon stopped talking and froze.

"If you don't want to go with me- that's fine-but," she made a frustrated 'argh!' "But you don't have the right to-…" she stopped talking and closed her eyes in frustration, taking a calming breath she went on "…just…don't, Damon, okay?"

"Okay." Damon said realising he wasn't being fair. "I'll shut up from now on."

"Thank you." She said, releasing her anger in one long exhale. She opened her eyes again and realised how close she'd moved to him in the heat of their argument. His eyes looked confused as she stared into them.

"I should go…" she said but she made no attempt to move except for her eyes looking from his eyes to his lips and back.

"You should…" Damon muttered as his hands moved to her face.

They moved at the same second and clashed their mouths together and before she knew it Damon had swept her into his arms and they were heading for the staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

Elena rolled over; she was beginning to waken up. She didn't want to because she was _much_ too comfortable, in fact she didn't remember her bed being _this_ comfortable before. She slowly opened her eyes, it took her a few seconds to recognise her surrounding but it was the magnificent wooden carved frame of the bed that jogged her memory. Yes, she was in Damon's room, she was in Damon's bed. Carefully she moved onto her side and saw him beside her. He was asleep and Elena smiled as she ogled his godlike body. Damon's arms were strewn over his head and this gave Elena the perfect view of his solid chest and six pack. Her eyes then fell south; the sheets were riding low on his body and came to around his pubic bone. She marvelled as she looked at his treasure trail and her stomach squirmed as she remembered the previous night's events. Damon had carried her to his room and tossed her roughly onto his bed. He'd barely shut the door behind them when they began tearing each other's clothes off. Before she'd had a chance to act Damon had opened her legs and moved his head between her thighs, all she could do was ball the sheets in her fists and call his name out as he made her orgasm with his mouth. She's barely come down from her high when he took her. Elena's hips thrust back in a glorious rhythm with his; she had built to a dream like frenzy before she exploded and came around his cock. Damon had continued to fuck her until she begged him to stop; she needed him in her mouth. He relented and rolled onto his back. Elena straddled his knees and took his huge dick in her hand. She gripped his hard dick and jacked her hand at a furious pace. Damon moaned and fondled her breasts while she got him off. It wasn't long before he was unravelling and Elena dipped her head and began sucking him off. Less than a minute later Damon came into her mouth and she sucked and licked him clean. He tasted amazing, like a creamy fondant you'd find inside your favourite chocolate…

Elena's daydream was interrupted when Damon woke up.

"Hey." He said sleepily, stretching

"Hi." She said softly

"You okay?" Damon asked her while rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah." She smiled before she rested her head on his chest. A second later she felt his arm come around her. Elena smiled into his hard body, this was a good sign, and he hadn't kicked her out or run off…

"Last night." Damon said slowly "It was like a dream."

"Well it wasn't." Elena said "It was reality." She looked up into his face. Big mistake. The look on his face had her in frenzy and she'd practically leaped on top of him and was kissing him with all her might.

Elena gasped when she felt his reaction rub against her folds. She bucked her hips…

"uh-uh." Damon said, brushing his lips across hers. "Nooo…" he groaned, rolling her off him

"What?" she moaned in disappointment.

Damon pressed his finger to his lip then mouthed one word. "Stefan."

"Is he here?" Elena mouthed back, panicked

Damon nodded. "Get in the shower." He whispered as he pulled on his boxers. "I'll try and get rid of him."

But he didn't.

Two hours later Elena was watching as Damon filled a grenade with wolfs bane and talked about his secret contingency plan.

"ahh. No." Damon said swatting her hand as she picked up and fiddled with a grenade.

"What? Alaric taught me how to use one." She said stubbornly

"No." Damon said taking it from her "Elena if this thing blows up in our faces just remember that only one of us heals quickly."

He looked seriously at her and Elena's heart sped up. Her hand was still in his and she could feel the passion bubble around them. Their tense little bubble popped quickly enough when Stefan appeared through the door.

"I need a tie." He said out of the blue.

Elena quickly dropped her hand and Damon set the grenade back down.

"You have ties…" Damon snapped

She stopped listening to them and began quietly panicking. Had Stefan seen them just now in their build up-sexual tension- little bubble? Would he figure things out?

She mulled these thoughts over when it registered that someone was addressing her.

"Huh?" she said, snapping back into reality

"I said 'when did you get here?'…" Stefan repeated slowly as if she were stupid

"Oh." Elena said trying to sound casual and innocent "A couple of hours ago..."

He nodded, then shrugged and left to look at Damon's ties.

She exhaled and then looked at Damon. She was certain they'd gotten away with it this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena hit the pause button on the remote.

"Damon!" she yelled. "It's starting!"

She turned back to the television and waited patiently for him. A few moments passed before Damon came into the room.

"Are you going out?" Elena said as she saw him walked in with his jacket in hand. "Dexter's on…"

Damon pulled his leather jacket on. "Elena…" he said

Elena stood up from the sofa. "Where are you going?" she demanded

Damon moved closer to her. "Elena, I need you to stay in the house."

She felt unease spread through her body. "Please." She said "Damon, don't go."

Damon took her hands in his. "Elena, I have to go, we have the plan all worked out…"

"Yes, but then you asked me not to go to homecoming I though you meant you weren't going through with your plan…?" she said gripping his hands tightly

"Elena, be serious. This is our chance to end this once and for all, did you think I'd just give up on protecting you?" he said sounding a little miffed

Elena's eyes were burning, she blinked back her tears. "Damon, please…for me…"

"I'm doing this for you" Damon said pulling his hands gently from her. "Stay in the house, no one can get in unless they're invited."

"Tell me what you're going to do?" Elena said her voice unsteady

"I already told you…it wouldn't be a secret contingency plan if I told you the details." Damon said softly as he placed both his hands on her face and moving closer. She closed her eyes as his lips moved gently against hers before he pulled back slightly "I need you to trust me." He whispered

Elena opened her eyes and looked right into his piercing blue ones. "I do."

It was only one hour later when she heard him return. She was using the bathroom and was drying her hands when she heard the door slam. Before she'd even moved an inch she heard Damon swearing in rage followed by a loud crash and bang.

"FUCK!...Stefan!" she heard him roar before she heard glass smashing.

Elena dropped the towel in her hands and ran from the bathroom and down the stairs.

"Damon?" she yelled, she rounded the hall then she saw him. He was pacing, his face contorted in rage. Before she could speak again he kicked a chair and it flew into the wall and smashed into wooden pieces.

Elena was terrified; she'd never seen Damon loose it like this before. He was always calm in a crisis. Witty and sarcastic no matter _who_ had him pinned up and in danger.

"Damon…" she said quietly.

"I had him!" Damon roared

"What's happened?" Elena gasped

"Saint fucking Stefan, that's what!" Damon shouted before he poured a large amount of bourbon into a glass. "He saved Klaus from me!"

"What? How has this happened?" Elena said her heart racing

"We thought of EVERYTHING!" Damon shouted "Klaus having hybrids, Michael turning on us, we brought in Katherine so you weren't in danger…"

"Katherine?" Elena said confused.

Damon ignored her and went on "…anything that could have gone wrong we were prepared for!"

"I don't understand…" Elena said "Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything!"

Damon's voice was low now and shaky "He blew it…"

"Where's Katherine now?" Elena said, trying to grasp what was happening

"Who knows? She ran for the hills and who could blame her?" Damon said angrily "Klaus would have crushed her!"

"I had him Elena!" Damon said in a defeated tone "I HAD Klaus; this could have all been over!" in his rage he fired his tumbler into the fire place. It shattered and the flames roared with the alcohol.

Elena jumped at his actions "Hey!" she cried "Damon hey, hey…" she reached for his arm but he threw her off "hey!" she said grabbing him and pulling him closer, her hands cupping his face, forcing him to look at her "We'll survive this. We _always_ survive" Her heart broke a little when Damon's head shook slightly

"Trust me." She said in a steady voice, nodding slightly, knowing she was repeating his earlier words.

"We're _never_ getting Stefan back…you know that, don't you?" Damon said to her in a desperate voice

She exhaled, but refused to move her hands from his face. "Then we'll let him go." She said and for the first time she actually meant it. "Okay?" she said defiantly "We'll have to let him go."

Damon nodded slowly, his eyes full of torment.

Just as she moved a bit closer to him Damon's phone rang out. She dropped her hands quickly and stepped back.

Damon answered the call "Not interested in a play by play of tonight's failures, Katherine…"

Katherine… Calling Damon?… this was new. Elena was suddenly overcome by jealousy, she glared at him but it went unnoticed as he went on "…that's not very comforting at the moment…"

She had tormented Damon for far too long. She was a bitch, and besides she loved Stefan! Why did she even have Damon Cell number?

"You going back into hiding?..." Damon asked Katherine and Elena felt like she'd been slapped at the tone of his voice. He sounded a little relieved that she'd be safe from Klaus. He obviously wasn't as over Katherine as he said he was.

"…Take care of yourself, Katherine." Damon said before he ended the call.

Damon took a step back from Elena and walked to get another drink.

Elena folded her arms over her chest.

"Do you still love her?" she blurted out before she could stop herself

…


	7. Chapter 7

Elena's heart hammered in her chest. She was almost shaking in a combination of seething jealousy mixed with nerves at his impending answer. She kept her arms folded tightly across her chest as she waited for Damon's reply. He still had his back to her; he continued to pour his drink, set the bottle down, lift his glass and take a drink… the suspense of his answer was killing her. She didn't know what she was more afraid of, facing his anger again or facing his answer.

Elena was about to turn and leave when he did turn around, and to her utmost surprise he had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Are you jealous?" Damon said lightly, his eyes playfully mocking her.

Elena's jaw dropped, she expected him to either reject her in favour of Katherine or else to rebuke her for questioning his love for her. She stumbled around in her head for an answer.

"I..You…what?" she managed to shoot out, shaking her head as she awkwardly shuffled her feet on the rug.

"Are. You. Jealous?" Damon repeated slowly, the glint in his eyes was suddenly maddening to her.

"You're such a jerk, Damon!" she snapped. "You know what?... never mind. I'm going home."

Elena marched away from him and pulled her shoes on which she'd abandoned in front of the television.

She heard Damon's footsteps slowly follow her. "Leaving so soon?" he smiled and she could have killed him in that moment. Stupid, cocky Vampire. Now where were her keys? She began furiously searching for them; she lifted the cushions from the couch up and threw them away but found nothing. She looked under the coffee table but nothing. She marched past a smirking Damon and went to the kitchen but she couldn't place them, it was only when she heard him chuckle softly she had an idea.

"Give me my keys." She said sharply holding out her hand.

"Elena, I don't have your car keys…" Damon smiled, leaning casually against the door frame.

"I said…" Elena thundered, closing her eyes in frustration "give me my keys."

She opened her eyes quickly when she heard him moving. He walked slowly to her and his eyes were so intense that she took a step back from him until she came into contact with the big wooden table and then she was trapped.

"I don't have your _fucking_ keys, Elena." Damon said sharply, as he backed her into the table further so she was leaning backwards. He stopped only when there were a few millimetres between their bodies. His eyes bore into hers seductively; she could practically feel the sexual tension rolling off them in waves. Her eyes couldn't leave his and she gasped loudly as he slid his hand roughly into her jeans.

"Found them." He whispered into her ear as he swiftly pulled his hand from her right jean pocket, placed them into her hand and folded her fingers around them. "Bye then."

He had only taken a few steps away when she said "Wait."

Against his will he did. He stopped in his tracks like he always did when she asked him to.

"What?" he said with his back to her. "What is it now?"

"Fuck me." She said in a quiet voice.

"Excuse me?" Damon said whirling around "I thought you were leaving?"

"I can't." she said "You know I can't. Just…fuck me Damon. Please!"

He didn't hesitate this time. He turned and went to her in a flash. He moaned when she moulded her lips around his and sucked hungrily on his bottom lip, while she kicked her shoes off again.

Damon grabbed her hips and lifted her roughly onto the table top. Elena removed her wine coloured jumper before she ripped Damon's grey sweater off him. She pulled her blue jeans and knickers down awkwardly and then opened her legs wide, pulling Damon back in between them by his belt. She kissed and nipped at his glorious torso while she furiously undid his belt and jeans, pushing them down past his knees.

Damon pulled her to the very edge of the kitchen table and thrust his large erection into her. He was grasping her tightly around her buttocks as he rammed his cock in and out of her at a furious pace. It was rough and anything but gentle and safe but it was always what she seemed to need, it was anything that wasn't _Stefan. _

"Oh, Right there." Elena called out as Damon's cock preformed its magic. She clung to him.

"Kiss me." She said urgently but Damon ignored her and kept his face pressed into the crook of her neck as he pounded into her.

She was on the edge of vertical bliss but she wanted his tongue in her mouth, needed it. "Damon. Please. Kiss me."

He pulled his head back and leaned into her ear. "Tell me you were jealous?" he groaned

She gasped, he was playing her. She wasn't giving in; she could go without his kiss… his ridiculously erotic kissing.

"Oh God." Damon called out, pushing her roughly down onto the table so her top half was flat out. He doubled his efforts and fucked her harder, both of her breasts jiggled free from her bra and bounced deliciously with every thust.

"That's it…fuck me harder…" Elena yelled

Damon groaned and slowed down to practically a stop.

"No!" Elena moaned trying to thrust her hips faster.

"Elena." Damon said, holding her hips down and ever so slowly rocked his dick into her heat.

"Say it." Damon ordered

Elena shook her head, his cock was causing the biggest but slowest friction to her pussy and the intensity of it was mind blowing, this was exactly what she needed now.

"Say it." Damon repeated as he hit her special spot making her scream

Elena whimpered, her walls were starting to flutter slightly around him

"I'm jealous!" she shouted. "I'm jealous of _her_, you're mine!"

Damon brought his face to hers and kissed her. The second his tongue danced with hers Elena finally began to unravel. She came around his cock, her walls clamping down on him and squeezing him intensely until he squirted his load inside her.

"You're mine." Elena repeated in a shaking voice as held his face and trembled.

"I'm yours." Damon panted into her open mouth before he kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

The cold night breeze sailed across the porch as Elena confided in Damon.

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here…" she said and the realisation crashed over her as stronger than ever.

Damon said nothing, his eyes fell from her face as he heard her words and he swallowed. He looked as though he wanted to say something but thought better of it, shaking his head slightly and rolling his shoulders, he finally opened his mouth.

"You need to know this Elena…" he said, his face showing signs of guilt and Elena's stomach fluttered in anticipation.

"…Stefan didn't screw us over. He _screwed us over_ but he had a good reason."

Elena shuffled her feet a bit. She was more than confused. "What…?"

"He saved Klaus…to save me… then he stole the coffins to get even."

"But Damon…" Elena said trying to understand "If he did it to save you…I, I don't…What does that even mean?"

Damon looked at her then "It means I'm an idiot. That I thought for _one second_…that I didn't have to feel guilty anymore."

"Wait, what…what do you have to feel guilty for?" Elena exhaled shaking her head

Damon moved to her, he moved so close into her personal space as he spoke, his eyes fixing on hers. "For wanting what I want." He confessed

Elena's eyes widened and her body was filled with a low creeping panic. She still loved the old Stefan, God knows she'd tried not too but you can't just stop loving someone…then again she thought… she was falling for Damon. This was the time to admit it finally to herself. It wasn't just sex she wanted from him it was so much more, he already _gave_ her so much more than that. It was her growing feelings for him that always brought her back to him. She's told him last time in the throes of passion that he was hers but she'd never told him that she was his. Maybe now…

"Damon…" She breathed in a shaky voice

"I know." Damon said in a defeated voice "Trust me. I get it." Elena closed her eyes as he let himself down.

"Brother's girl and all." He said in an attempt to smile but the hurt and defeat was clear in his voice.

This was her time to tell him… but she didn't know exactly what. She really wasn't sure it was Love right now, but it was definitely heading that way…but she couldn't find the words so he turned and walked away and she felt like her breath had been knocked from her body.

"No." Damon suddenly came to a halt on the steps. "No, you know what?" he said turning quickly back and striding to her "If I'm going to feel guilty about something it's going to be for this."

That's when Damon kissed her and everything stopped. The confusion, the guilt, grief slipped away. His strong hands lightly held her neck and she knew this was him giving her the option to push him away this time. His lips were sweet and gentle and _my god_ she was in love with him, she was. Elena's hand moved over his and her thumb gently stroked his hand letting him know that it did mean something.

And then his lips slowed and pulled back a little and she opened her mouth ready for them to connect again but he pulled back and her eyes shot open curiously and she saw him opening his slowly and a gentle expression framed his face as he smiled crookedly at her and said 'Goodnight'

And before she could form a coherent thought Damon was gone and she let out a breath she didn't realise she'd be holding.

Elena stood on in the dark, her fingers touching her lips. Damon had left her alone and it wasn't because he didn't love her enough to fight for her it was because he just loved her and he was letting her figure out how much. For the first time they'd shared a proper kiss, one that didn't lead to the usual complicated but world moving sex that they made. This was a kiss with the promise of a beginning- and with that in mind Elena stepped back inside her house and into the warmth.


End file.
